paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Path of Destruction
Summary When the crew of a massive deforestation machine called Crablogger is overcome by food poisoning, the behemoth careens uncontrollably through a South American rainforest. By the time International Rescue arrives at the danger zone, Crablogger has totally levelled a nearby village; and once Sherbet, Marshall, Everest and Tracker have overtaken it, they must depend on Lady Penelope - in far-off England - to secure the vital deactivation codes from the vehicle's designer, before even greater destruction ensues - at the newly-built San Martino Dam, which stands squarely in Crablogger's path. Characters * Sherbet the Thunderbird Pup * Marshall * Everest * Tracker * Rocky * Dylan * Sweetie * Thunderbird 2 * Thunderbird 7 * Thunderbird 5 * Lady Penelope * Parker Episode (The show begins at the crablogger base) Simms: He's late, you know. Jansen: Look, Simms, cut out the time-checks. McColl knows what he's doing. Simms: Jansen, I don't think you realise the importance of this whole operation. Jansen: Yes I do. I'm just as keen to get started as you are. Franklin, how are things your end? Franklin: I'm all fixed up. I guess this must be the biggest thing anyone's programmed a tape for. Simms: Where are they now? (looks on the map) Good, he's almost here. (A Crablogger is a formidable beast, with its large claws and a massive chainsaw. It is also made of two sections: the first breaks down the trees, and the second converts them to wood pulp.) Franklin: Look, here he comes now. McColl: Better not get too close to the base control, they might get a bit worried. Petersen: Yes, I suppose they've never seen a machine quite like this. Jansen: OK, McColl, you can park there for the night. I guess you'd want to fresh up a bit. McColl: Right. And we can make a fresh start in the morning. Jansen: Yeah. Better put on your tuxedo. I'm gonna show you the sights tonight. Jansen: Coming with us, Simms? Simms: No, I'd better not, Jansen. I've got a couple of things I want to fix up for tomorrow's start. (Later that night, at a restaurant called Sanchos.) McColl: I can tell you, unloading the Crablogger was an experience I'll never forget. Jansen: So, this is your first trip to the tropics? Petersen: Yes. Mac and I worked pretty closely with Jim Lucas from the early design days. McColl: So, naturally, Lucas wanted us to come with the Crablogger on its first contract. Jansen: Well, I'm certainly glad we've got experts with us on the job. Ah, Sanchos. Sanchos: Ah, good evening, Mr Jansen. I see you've brought some new clients to my eating house. Jansen: Er, yeah, Sanchos. Sanchos: Welcome, señores. What can I offer you? McColl: Well, erm... can we see the menu? Sanchos: Alas, señor, we have no menu. But for you, I can prepare something very special. Jansen: And believe me, fellas, Sanchos cooks his beef in a very special way. Sanchos: Ha, ha. Thank you, señor. Yes, very special. McColl: Alright. The special for me. Hot and strong and plenty of it. Petersen: Yes, OK. I'll try the special, too. Franklin: And me. Jansen: And for me, the usual. Thick and rare and juicy. Sanchos: Very good. That is, three specials and one steak, huh? Jansen: That's right. Now, hurry it up, will you, Sanchos? Franklin: Say, Jansen, how special is the cooking in this place? Petersen: Forget it, Franklin. On our first trip to South America, let's try anything once. (Inside the kitchen, Maria, the cook, starts to make the food - but the restaurant kitchen's hygiene leaves very much to be desired.) Sanchos: Hurry now, Maria. Mr Jansen has brought his new colleagues to eat here. Maria: Hurry, hurry, hurry. Everything in this place is hurry. So? They will have to wait. (Scene cut back to table.) Jansen: Our main concern is with the production unit here. Simms will be having a fleet of transporters and tankers to feed the Superon liquid gas tanks there, and receive the processed materials which release from here. We're programmed for the production of 60 barrels of pure wood pulp every 30 minutes. Right, Franklin? Franklin: Right. Each quarter hour, a transporter will receive 30 barrels of pulp. Every three hours, a tanker will link up with the Superon tanks. McColl: That's the way we assumed it would work out. Gosh, I can't wait to get started tomorrow. Petersen: I just wish Jim Lucas was here to see the Crablogger show its muscle. Jansen: I wonder how the food's getting on. (Back in the Kitchen, Maria was finishing the special they ordered.) Maria: Good. It's ready. It smell good, yes? Sanchos: Maria, sometimes you talk too much. Jansen: Sanchos! Sanchos: Si, señor! I'm coming! (Sanchos comes out with their orders.) Sanchos: Ha, ha, ha! Here we are, señores, here we are. Jansen: OK, fellows, here's a chance to get all the energy you're gonna need tomorrow. (The next morning, all is ready. McColl and Peterson, have to use a lift to get atop Crablogger. After refueling and as they just started the operations. Peterson suddenly passed out.) McColl: Peterson. McColl: I'm telling you, Jansen, he's passed out! I don't feel too good myself. Jansen: Right. Listen to me, McColl. You've delivered your first load. Take her off remote and close down the reactor. McColl: No. No, we can't. It'll be all right, Jansen. I can... I can handle her. Jansen: McColl, listen to me. I'm calling the operation off for today, is that clear? (McColl also passed out.) Simms: He's passed out. Jansen: It's no good, Simms. We just can't stop her. McColl can't have got to that remote switch in time. Simms: But Jansen, the village. It's right in the path of the Crablogger! Jansen: Look, we've got to keep the tankers feeding her with Superon, and keep the transporters unloading her. If that processing machine got jammed, the whole thing could explode and raze everything to the ground within a 50 mile radius. Simms: Those fellows have got the same bug as Franklin. Must have been Sanchos' special. Jansen, what are we going to do? Jansen: Simms, there's only one outfit can handle this situation. Simms: You're kidding. There's nothing anyone can do. Jansen: Crablogger Base calling International Rescue! Crablogger Base calling International Rescue! This is an emergency. (In Thunderbird 5, Dylan and Rocky have received the transmission.) Rocky: But you have warned the village? Jansen: Oh yes. One of the transporters has gone to assist in the evacuation. If that machine gets near the village, the processing plant will get jammed for sure. Look, International Rescue, anything can happen. Rocky: OK, Crablogger Base, we're on our way. Jansen: There's just one other thing. With luck, that machine might bypass the village, but one thing's for sure, it's heading straight for the San Martino Dam. (At IR HQ.) Dylan: International Rescue, we have a situation. The controller at the Crablogger Base seemed to think it was pretty desperate and now it's heading for the San Martino Dam. Sherbet: Okay, Marshall, get Everest and Tracker here and meet me in Thunderbird 2. I'll give you the details to them. Now I need to get Mr Lucas to get the shut down for the crablogger and I know just the person in need. (At Barkingburg castle. Sweetie, the Princess and the Earl were having dinner ready.) Earl: Sherry, Sweetie? Sweetie: No thank you. We shall start serving now. (As the Bulter came in with the foods. he started serving.) Butler: Fish, your dogness. Sweetie: No thank you, Butler. Princess: Sweetie, doesn't like fish, so you can give it to me. (As the Butler cut the fish and throw away the bones. He replaced Sweetie's dish with honey drumsticks.) Butler: Your fish, madam. Princess: Thank you. (After finishing their main course and about to have their desserts. Sweetie's telephone rang.) Princess: Oh, Sweetie, it's for you. We'll be excused. (When they left, Sweetie picked up. It was Lady Penelope.) Sweetie: Lady Penelope, how splendid of you to call. Lady Penelope: Why thank you, Sweetie. I want you to contact Jim Lucas of Robotics International. He's their chief design man. We need to know the shut-down procedure of the Crablogger. It's a matter of life and death. Now, let's see, it'll be late evening with you, won't it. Sweetie: Oh, he, um, I don't think he'll be at the plant now. Lady Penelope: That makes it a bit difficult. Sweetie: Leave it to me, I'll sort this out. Lady Penelope: Okay, Sweetie. I'll get Parker to pick you up. (As she hung up.) Princess: Going out with Lady Penelope, Sweetie? Sweetie: And I'm afraid I have to miss dessert tonight. Get my pack, Earl. (As Sherbet, Marshall, Everest and Tracker got suit up, geared up and got into Thunderbird 2.) Marshall: Ready, Thunderbird 2? Thunderbird 2: Thunderbird 2, ready to launch. Everest: I just hope that Sweetie can find Jim Lucas. 5 4 3 2 1 (As Thunderbird 2 takes off from HQ.) Everest: Thunderbirds are go! Sherbet: We'll be there soon. Marshall: Well, I guess we can get into the Crablogger OK, but we must have the shutdown procedure for the reactor as soon as we do. It's gonna be that close. (As Thunderbird 2 lands.) Jansen: It's them. It's International Rescue. Tracker: Well, I guess we can get into the Crablogger OK, but we must have the shutdown procedure for the reactor as soon as we do. It's gonna be that close. (As they hop into Thunderbird 7, Sherbet start the engines and drove off to catch-up with the crablogger.) (Elsewhere, Sweetie and Parker arrive at Robotic International's main office.) Security Guard: I'm afraid, your highness, that'll be quite out of the question. He just left a few hours ago. Sweetie: Oh dear, how tiresome. Is there anyway to find him. Security Guard: Yes, I know. I'll just get the file for you. (When he retrieve a file from the documents.) Security Guard: Here you go, Your grace. Sweetie: 20, Hazelmere Gardens, Iresham. Thank you, it's pleasure doing bussiness with you. Security Guard: Just doing my job, your highness. (She and Parker then leave, and FAB 1 heads towards the Lucas home. As they were heading on, Parker saw something up ahead. ) Sweetie: Parker, we're slowing down. Speed is absolutely essential. Parker: There's something up ahead, your dogship. Looks like somebody has had an accident. Shall I stop, m'lady? Sweetie: Oh dear, the time. Oh, yes, of course, Parker. We must stop. Sweetie: Oh dear, we really must help the poor man, Parker. Parker: But your grace, our little errand! Sweetie: No, Parker. We must help this poor fellow. Fetch the First Aid kit, whilst I radio for an ambulance. (Aboard Crablogger itself - still careening out of control towards the dam - Marshall's laser-drill is nearly through the roof. He, Everest and Tracker finally break through, and drop down inside the crew cabin, where they see the still unconscious crew sprawled on the floor. Since Everest and Tracker doesn't dare start touching the reactor controls yet, Sherbet decides to have McColl and Peterson taken out of the vehicle.) Sherbet: We're aboard. Everest: Sherbet, Marshall is about to start using the laser beam on the hatchway. We're gonna need Penelope's information about the reactor pretty soon. Sherbet: Yeah, we're getting too near to the dam for my liking. (After phoning an ambulance for the injured man, they finally arrived at Jim lucas's house. With no time to lose, Parker expertly unlocks the door and Sweetie goes inside. She finds Lucas, points a gun at his head and wakes him up.) Sweetie: Don't move, Mr Lucas. This gun is pointed straight at your head. Jim Lucas: Mmm... wh-who are you? What do you want? Sweetie: Who I am is not important, Mr Lucas. Keep quite still and no harm will come to you. Jim Lucas: Now look here, what's the meaning of...? Sweetie: Quietly, Mr Lucas. We mustn't disturb your wife. In a few seconds, I'm going to ask you to repeat the correct closedown sequence for the reactor of the Crablogger which you designed. Jim Lucas: You're going to what?! (As Sweetie put the recorder down.) Sweetie: All right, Mr Lucas. Go ahead. Jim Lucas: I wish I knew what this is all about. Sweetie: There's no time to explain. Men's lives depend on my getting this information from you. Now, Mr Lucas, the sequence, if you please, starting from the remote position. Jim Lucas: Well, um, before returning the remote lever to manual, the stroke and the head cycle of the machine must first be dialled to the correct code number on the control console. (Moments later.) Jim Lucas: To close the reactor down completely, you must depress the button marked "closing release". The unit incorporates a time-lag of about three minutes, after which the Crablogger should stop. Sweetie: Thank you, Mr Lucas. You have been most cooperative. Parker! (She toss the recorder to Parker and sent the transmission to Thudnerbird 5 where Rocky and Dylan sent it to the crablogger.) Jim Lucas (voice on recorder): Er, We have now programmed the hand control, and it is now possible to break the interlog which previously held the remote control lever in position. To close the reactor down completely, you must depress the button marked "closing release". The unit incorporates a time-lag of about three minutes, after which the Crablogger should stop. Marshall: Three minutes! guys, we'll never make it in time! Everest: I've carried out Jim Lucas's instructions. Marshall: Nice work, Everest. Tracker: Yeah, well done. Marshall: Well, all we can do now is wait. Tracker: Might as well take a look outside. (As they open the radiation shield.) Tracker: We're heading for some kind of ledge. (And They were.) Sherbet: Listen, we've got to get those Superon tanks empty. If the Crablogger falls into that basin, even supposing the machine is stopped, the tanks will go up and bust the walls of the dam. I'm coming in now to offload the tanks. Jansen: Sure, there's a tanker truck outside. Sherbet: Good, thanks. Let me know when the crablogger is stopped. (As Sherbet hurry got on the fuel truck to crablogger.) Sherbet: Listen, Marshall, you, Everest and Tracker are gonna have to get on to the roof of the processing plant and be ready to hook up the pipeline. Marshall: FAB. (As they attached the pipeline to the fuel tank of the crablogger.)